Cena con la familia de mi novia
by angekila
Summary: Hao jamás pensó que tomar sin permiso la casa de su hermano le trajera tantos problemas. Reto del foro " Yo te reto, tu me retas nosotros nos retamos" Hao X Pilika...


**Reto impuesto por SEYRAM del foro "Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos" AU. Hao X Pilika.**

**SHAMAN KING NO ES MÍO.**

…

—Pilika ¿estás segura? —

—Claro que si Hao, además mi hermano está insistiendo mucho—

Y estaba en lo cierto, llevaba 2 años con Pilika y sus años de soltero codiciado se acabaron cuando ella le había dicho que si. Ahora el temor se apoderaba de él, su cuñado y su suegro viajarían desde Hokkaido para conocerlo, nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Se encontraba dando vueltas por la habitación muerto de nervios.

—Hermano… ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? —

—En realidad no lo sé Yoh, pero debo dejar una buena impresión—

—Vaya ¿La reencarnación de Judas tiene miedo? — le preguntó Anna en forma algo burlona.

—No me ayudas mucho cuñadita—le molestaba mucho la actitud de Anna pero no podía culparla, el hizo lo mismo cuando era Yoh quien tenía que darle la cara a la familia de ese entonces su novia y, ahora los veía felizmente casados, además, si en algunos meses quería estar así con la peliazul debía ser un excelente anfitrión.

Hao se percató que el matrimonio empacaba algunas cosas, como si se fueran de viaje — ¿Ustedes para donde van? —

—A celebrar nuestro aniversario Hermanito, hace un año soy un hombre felizmente casado—

Y no pudo evitar sentir envidia cuando Yoh se lanzó a besar a la rubia y esta respondía gustosa —Oigan sigo aquí— Hao se molestó cuando vio que ese beso se estaba poniendo demasiado ganoso.

—Lo siento hermano— Yoh salió de la habitación mientras Hao no paraba de caminar.

—Si sigues así le harás un hueco a mi piso—

— ¿Eres feliz viéndome sufrir? —

—No voy a negarte eso, pero aún así quiero que todo te salga bien— La rubia se levantó de la cama mientras ponía unas llaves frente al rostro confuso de Hao — Te entrego las llaves de mi casa, estoy segura que tu hermano y yo las perderemos—

— ¿Cuándo vuelven? — Hao agarró las llaves y en ese momento una idea que desagradaría a Anna pasó por su mente.

—El domingo por la noche, pero te advierto Hao, no quiere que estés aquí en nuestra ausencia—

El pelilargo sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz tan autoritaria de Anna — Está bien, además no tengo razones para venir—

Ese viernes en la tarde Yoh y Anna se fueron para celebrar su aniversario mientras Hao seguía en la portería del edificio, sabía que si hacía lo que pasaba por su mente su querida cuñada lo castraría, pero no tenía otra opción. La comida sería el sábado en la noche y el mismo se encargaría de no dejar rastros. Estaba decidido, marcó el número de Pilika y le contó lo que pensaba hacer.

(…)

Estaba nervioso, Pilika llegaría con su hermano y su padre pasadas las 20:00. Inspeccionaba cada milímetro del apartamento, las fotografías de Yoh con la rubia estaban guardadas en una caja y cualquier objeto que demostrara que allí vivía un matrimonio feliz estaba encerrado en un armario.

Ese era su plan, su apartamento de soltero era muy pequeño, desordenado y ahora que lo analizaba bien era en extremo desagradable, por eso tomaría prestado el apartamento de su hermanito por una noche, nada malo podría ocurrir, o eso era lo que esperaba.

Eran las 20:15 cuando sonó el timbre, era el momento. Con pasos decididos avanzó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, bien la primera impresión que tuvo es que Pilika estaba preciosa, a su lado una mujer un poco más alta y de cabello negro y supuso que era la esposa de su cuñado y hablando de su cuñado ahora que lo veía de frente no era tan grande como se mostraba en fotos, pero su mayor temor era gigante, su querido suegro lo intimidó de inmediato. — Bienvenidos a mi casa— Primer mentira de la noche.

El matrimonio Usui avanzó a la sala directamente detrás de Lycan, mientras Hao y Pilika los seguían — Es una muy bonita casa — Horo dio vuelta para encararlos — Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui y ella es mi esposa Kurobe Tamiko— La peli negra se soltó del brazo de Horo para estirar su mano — Puedes decirme Damuko, es un placer conocerte— Al menos su concuñada parecía una mujer muy agradable y estrechando su mano atinó a decir — Mi nombre es Hao, el placer es mío—

Sentados en la mesa del comedor se encontraban todos los Usui, mientras Hao se encontraba en la cocina — Hao— Lo llamó Pilika desde la entrada— ¿Estás seguro que Yoh y Anna no vendrán? —

—Están celebrando su aniversario, no lo harán— Hao sacaba la carne del horno mientras seguía notando la cara de duda de la chica —Pilika tendrán sexo todo el fin de semana, no se despegaran un solo instante, tranquila, esta noche será perfecta—

—Solo espero que así sea—

— ¡Oigan! — La voz provenía del comedor — Tengo hambre — Hao soltó algo parecido a un gruñido al reconocer que ese tono era el de su cuñado, sin duda sería una noche larga.

(….)

El ambiente era demasiado tenso, Hao en su vida había usado una corbata y le fastidiaba tener una tira de tela colgada de su cuello — ¿Cómo conseguiste este apartamento Hao? — Y a partir de ese momento empezarían las preguntas incómodas — Por qué es tuyo ¿Cierto? —

Hao tenía que empezar a armar todas las mentiras posibles muy bien para que sonaran creíbles pero Pilika se le adelantó — Por supuesto que es suyo, Hao trabajó desde muy joven para pagarlo—

Hao se tensó un poco — Exactamente. Su hija dijo las palabras correctas—

— ¿Tuviste relaciones con mujeres antes de mi hermana? — Hao escupió todo el contenido de la copa, mientras las mujeres de la mesa quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

—No entiendo la pregunta Horo-Horo— Era mentira claramente, pero debía pasar de inocente.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con otras mujeres antes de ser novio de mi hermanita?— Y si el ambiente se sentía tenso, ahora estaba peor.

— ¿Horo no es una pregunta algo caótica durante la cena? — Damuko soltó el tenedor, después de tanto tiempo juntos no creía que su marido aún se comportara así.

—Daré una vuelta por la terraza del edificio, excelente cena Asakura, le faltó cocción a la carne, sal a la pasta y un poco de limón a la ensalada pero excelente cena—Lycan se levantaba de la silla, no quería presenciar una guerra en el comedor.

—Puedes irte cuando la copia barata de hippie responda ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? Las tradiciones de la tribu exigen que los esposos lleguen puros al matrimonio— Horo se mostraba muy molesto y se había levantado de la silla.

—Estamos en Tokio no en tu tribu, pelos pintados— Hao también perdió su foco y se encontraba mirando a su cuñado con ganas de matarlo.

—La luna está hermosa ¿No lo creen muchachas? — Los comentarios de Lycan desconcertaban a cualquiera.

—Lo mejor es que se calmen los dos, la noche es muy joven y no queremos terminarla en el hospital con una mujer viuda— Horo miró a su esposa algo confundido — Acéptalo Horo— Le dijo por lo bajo — En una pelea contra el tu perderías— Y contra su esposa siempre perdía y no le quedó más opción que calmarse.

—Intento de Hippie ¿Tienen baño? —

—No idiota, hacemos nuestras necesidades en la cocina— Hao lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo y burla

—Hijo de la…— No alcanzó a terminar la frase pues Damuko le propinó un pellizco —Cuñadito querido ¿Me prestas el baño? —

—No— Y esta vez Pilika fue la que atacó — Auch! , está en el pasillo—

Ya en la sala sin Horo, Lycan retomó la palabra — Lamento el comportamiento tan infantil de mi hijo, Joven Asakura—

—No se preocupe también es mi culpa… y — Hao parecía dudar con lo que pensaba decir — He respetado a su hija señor, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, y creo que sabemos cuándo me refiero a nada—

Lycan quedó sorprendido con las palabras de su yerno — Te creo, además se nota que eres una persona honesta y leal Asakura — Hao sintió como un puñal se le clavaba y cuando quería hablar la voz gruesa e imponente de su cuñado venía encolerizada desde el pasillo.

— ¿¡ME QUIEREN EXPLICAR QUE ES ESTO!? — Horo estaba rojo de la ira.

Hao quedó en blanco al ver lo que su cuñado traía en manos — Puedo explicarlo… ¡Eso no es nuestro! —

— ¿Alguien más vive en esta casa? — Horo quería matar a alguien.

— ¿Hermano estás haciendo tanto escándalo solo por un preservativo? Debería darte asco tener eso en tus manos— El ainu se percató de la situación y lo soltó de inmediato mientras limpiaba su mano con su chamarra y retomando de nuevo la conciencia pero con voz más calmada preguntó — ¿Qué hacia un condón usado en el baño? — Y de nuevo el ambiente se tensó pero no duró mucho tiempo cuando la puerta del apartamento de abrió dejando a la vista a dos jóvenes que se comían a besos, agitados y con sus ropas ya fuera de sitio. Hao quería morir.

La pareja se separó de inmediato y por supuesto la mujer tomó la palabra— ¿Qué hace tanta gente en mi hogar? —

— ¿Es tu casa? — Esta vez Lycan era el sorprendido.

—Yo puedo explicar todo esto— Y Hao presentía su muerte.

(….)

Sentados en los muebles de la sala los presentes empezarían una conversación bastante inusual

—Lycan mi cuñado es un imbécil, discúlpelo—

—No me ayudas mucho Anna— Dijo Hao en otro extremo del recinto

—Cállate Idiota—

Yoh se acercaba muy sonriente con una bandeja en la mano — Como se llevan de bien estos dos— y ofreciéndole la charola a Lycan — ¿Galletitas? —

Y la paciencia de Anna se agotó —Yoh siéntate tu también—

—Quiero una explicación ahora mismo Anna, una versión real de esta farsa— Horo estaba en otro mueble en medio de Pilika y Damuko y se mostraba bastante molesto.

—Bien, Hao empieza a hablar, debí sospechar algo raro cuando noté que la puerta no tenía el seguro—

— ¿De verdad no quieren galletas? Son deliciosas— Dijo el gemelo menor al tiempo que mordía una.

— ¿En verdad es tu esposo Anna? —

—Yo también me sorprendo del marido que tengo Lycan, pero bien Hao explícanos que pasó—

—Quería sorprender es todo y aproveché que no estaban y tomé prestada su casa, no hay mayor ciencia en esto— Hao se mostraba triste y afligido.

—Espera un momento… ¿Dices que hiciste todo esto para tener una buena impresión de ti? — Hao sabía que venía una charla sobre valores y de identidad propia pero nunca llegó — Asakura, bienvenido a la Familia Usui, no te preocupes no pintaremos tu cabello de azul— Y todos quedaron con la abierta, solo se escuchaba las mordidas de Yoh con las galletas.

— ¿Hablas en serio Padre? Nos mintió — Horo estaba entre sorprendido y asustado con la reacción de su padre — Lo siento pero no lo permito—

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, además… ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando fuiste con la familia de Damuko? Quedaste como un imbécil hablando de política — Y de nuevo fijando su vista en Hao — Eres un buen muchacho, pésimo cocinando pero buen muchacho—

—Señor Lycan yo… — No tenía palabras

Lycan tomaba rumbo a la salida mientras le hacía señas a Horo y Damuko para que lo siguieran — En menos de un mes te espero en Hokkaido, ustedes dos también pueden ir —Lycan Salió del apartamento agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

—Hao nos vemos pronto— Y Horo seguía a su padre. Damuko seguía bajo el marco y llamó a Pilika con señas y le dijo muy bajito — Es mentira lo de llegar virgen— Y le guiñó el ojo — Adiós nos vemos pronto— y se fue tras su marido.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, la noche ha sido larga— Hao fingía un bostezo

Pilika llegó de nuevo a la sala para unirse a la plática — ¿Qué no llegaban mañana? —

—Los huéspedes se quejaron del ruido— Fueron las palabras que pronunció Anna sin ningún tipo de emoción.

— ¿Y por qué estaba un condón en el baño? — Hao quería incomodar a la pareja pero no lo consiguió. Anna se levantó del mueble para irse a la habitación — Da igual, estoy embarazada—Y dicho esto entro al cuarto. Hao y Pilika quedaron sorprendidos con la naturalidad con que Anna dijo eso.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Annita? No escuché—

—Que seré tío—

Yoh aun no asimilaba la situación y cuando se percató , se atragantó con las galletas —¿Seré papa? — y el gemelo menor se quedó toda la noche en el sofá asimilando la noticia.

**FIN**

**Es el peor Fic que han leído lo sé, es una porquería de Fic, merezco una demanda. **

**Como sea, gracias por leer ^^… Sey espero te guste :D ….**

**Éxitos y dejen Review, me harían muy feliz. **


End file.
